In an automatic package wrapping apparatus, disclosed in the Shanklin U.S. Pat. No. 358,388 and 4,219,988, an infeed conveyor and a discharge conveyor and disclose level with each other to allow smooth transportation of products, and a cross member of a sealing device is positioned between the infeed conveyor and the discharge conveyor when sealing products.
Since this sealing section is fixed on a main frame on the automatic packaging apparatus in the Shanklin U.S. Pat. No. 358,388, this sealing section can not be adjusted in height. Accordingly there is a defect with respect to the seal on the line of products which is varied according to the various heights of products to be wrapped.
This problem can be resolved by adjusting the height of the discharge conveyor, however if the height of the discharge conveyor is adjusted according to the height of the products being packaged, smooth transportation can not be performed because the level of the discharge conveyor and the infeed conveyor becopme different from each other.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sealing height adjusting device for a package wrapping apparatus which can keep the sealing line of products constant height (for example in the middle of the products' height) by adjusting the height of the sealing section according to the products' height.